Corsaire
by Njunjunja
Summary: KaitoXgakupo... i'm not good at writing a summary, sorry
1. Chapter 1

This is based on another story, i looks really much like the original...

* * *

><p>"look. This is the child of the devil" An old lady said while holding up a baby boy with purple hair "the one who shall open the door to ruin an destruction... The one who shall dye towns and cities with the color of the sunset".<p>

There was a pirate ship in the harbor, pirates on that ship were fighting eachother.

A man with blue hair flung his sword to the boy with yellow hair, the boy with yellow hair dodged the attack.

"not even close" The bluenette said.

The boy with yellow hair jumped on some barrels "what ?" he said when the bluenette flung his sword again "to naive".

The bluenette kicked one of the barrels which made the yellow head fall right the bluenette's hands, the others were shocked by that.

"that was awesome, Kaito" A boy with teal hair said.

"the name Kaito Diablo, the demon slayer, isn't just for show" a boy with brown hair with white pieces on the sides of his head and a giant scar on his forehead.

"scary" a boy with brown hair and glasses said.

"KAITO!" the yellow head shouted "Go easy on me, will you! Are you trying to kill me?".

"you can't say something like that in a real battle" Kaito explained to him.

"You're so childish!" the yellow head shouted.

"Kaito! i've been looking all over for you!" a boy with blond shining hair said.

"Gakupo wants you to go to the mansion" the boy said to Kaito.

The teal headed boy stepped in front of him "What gives you the right to call for Kaito like that !".

"He should just get here" the brown headed glasses wearing boy said.

"but Gakupo, his eyes..." the blond head tried to say when Kaito tapped his back.

"How useless. He can't see, and he can't handle swords, either." the teal head said.

The brown haired guy with the scar said "Why was our predecessor interested in him, anyway?".

Kaito ignored the boys talking and turned to the blond head "What happend, leon?".

"a messenger from the kingdomis here. But... he's angry because he's been waiting there forever..." Leon replied to Kaito.

Kaito and the yellow head looked to eachother and grinned.

"The Morea Sea is not controlled by a navy from some large country, but by this clan, Vocaloid. Though they had a special agreement with the largest kingdom. It was dissolved three years ago. Since then, every country once associanted with them has now severed their ties."

Gakupo was looking out of the window, the wind was blowing his beautifull purple hair eveywere.

"Gakupo, what are you looking at?" Kaito asked.

Gakupo looked at his direction "Are you being sarcastic?".

Gakupo stared out the window again "The sea.., and the wind" he replied to Kaito's question.

"It seems our guest from that foreign country is upset ?" Kaito was worried about the fact that Gakupo was saying that.

"That's not my concern. He was an uninvited guest" he looked at Kaito again "I can already guess what his business is... and we've already decided on our answer".

Kaito stepped closer to him "Can you come with me ?".

Gakupo wanted to walk away, he tripped over a piece of stone that was broken away from the stone floor. Kaito saw what happend and catched the purple head "Ah" he looked at Gakupo "What's wrong? This isn't like you." the bluenette continued.

Gakupo was angry "... I'm sorry" he broke free from Kaito and walked away.

"Just how long do they plan on making me wait ? Those sea pirated don't know their place! How dare they mock the messenger of the Great Emperor!" A girl with pink hair shouted.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" Kaito and Gakupo walking into the room together.

The messenger was shocked by Kaito who looked at her and the beautifull purple head was looking to the ground, she was in a daze because of the purple head but was shocked again by Kaito.

The messenger bowed down in fron of Kaito "It is a honor to have been granted this meeting with you, chief of Preveza" the girl said "I, Luka Megurine, was send here to bring the word of his majesty, emperor of the great kingdom of Pisare.".

Kaito looked down "... So the messenger can't even tell who the real chief is, huh ?" Luka looked shocked and turned her head to Gakupo "so your the chief ?".

Gakupo smiled "Pardon me for the belated introduction. This is the commanding officer of the Armada, Kaito Shion. And i am Gakupo Kamui." Gakupo finished the introduction.

"Kai... KAITO SHION ?" Luka was shocked hearing that name.

"Y...y...you reputation precedes you" Luka finally got the words out of her mouth.

"How was your journey, lady Luka" Gakupo asked the girl.

Luka turned her head to Gakupo again "Well... we didn't have the best weather, so it was rather long two-month journey...".

"That must have been hard." Gakupo said to Luka.

"However, compared to the land route, using the ocean was far more economic" Gakupo's face got a giant grin on it "But... you're also faced with the risk of being attached by pirates".

"um..." the poor girl was frighted by Gakupo's face and words.

The boy with brown hair and white strokes opend the door, Luka was shocked by that and the boy with yellow hair walked passed the brown/white head and sat down "My name is Len Kagamine and i'm the chief".

"What?" Luka was confused by the cute little yellow head saying that.

"If you wish to form an alliance with Preveza, you'll need no less than half your national budget" Len said and Gakupo and Kaito went to stand behind the little chief.

-Our predecessor had twins who are now turning 15 years old: the older sister Rin, and the younger brother Len. It was decided half a year ago that upon the death of our Predessor, Len would take over as the chief.-

"If not, you should just hurry back home" the boy said with a playfull smile.

Ships were sailing on the ocean.

"Could you move?" the teal head said "You're in the way!".

"Pardon me." Gakupo moved to another spot to stand.

The teal head was looking angry at Gakupo "Damnit! It's so troublesome having to take care of a blind guy like that!".

The brown head with glasses was smiling.

"Ever since our predecessor laid his eyes on him, he's been so stuck up about participating in our plans" The teal head said.

A sword was lifted next to Gakupo's head "Yo, Gakupo" the pink haired boy said.

"Luki what are you up to ?"Gakupo pushed the sword away with the back of his hand.

"I thought i'd settle things with you once and for all" Luki said.

Luki was still pointing his sword to Gakupo "I wont acknowledge you as Rin-sama's husband! Draw your sword!"Luki shouted and the others were happy "that's right" "Yeah do it".

"Being blind isn't and excuse! Draw your sword or get off this ship!" Luki shouted to Gakupo who was only looking down.

"Will that satisfy you ?" Gakupo said "If, in a dual, the survivor is named... There are still many ways to kill you without using a sword" Gakupo coninued.

Luki became angryer then he was before "What did you say?" he started to slash with his sword "GAKUPO!".

Gakupo only stood still, when Kaito got in front of him and blocked the attack with his sword.

"KAITO!" Luki shouted "Luki, what do you think you're doing?" Kaito didn't blink at all.

Luki answered "I'm trying to see whether or not this guy is good enough for out princess!".

"That's her own decision" Kaito was still standing in front of Luki "It's not something you should be concerned about".

Everyone else got silent "Gakupo. Come, I need to talk to you" Kaito broke the silence.

Gakupo followed him to the back of the ship "Please forgive Luki. He's still a kid who can't see the brighter side of things." Kaito explained to Gakupo.

"... Could he be talking on behalf of your true feelings?" Gakupo said and Kaito's face looked a bit shocked "Everyone agrees that you are the man most suitable for Rin-sama.".

Gakupo looked at Kaito "He is far more honest than you are, Kaito".

"Are you... trying to make me angry?" Kaito asked Gakupo.

Gakupo was shocked by the tone in his voice "...No. Forgive me".

"Oh, Morning!" The yellow head said "You guys are up early.".

Len yawned and Gakupo bowed down to him "Oh, there it is! That official from Pisare's ship!" Len looked at the ships that were passing by.

"We have to find some prey before those guys enter the port of Liguria" Len explained to Gakupo.

Gakupo got the hair out of his face "We need to show that official our real strength.".

"That's right!" Len smiled by that idea "If we return empty-handed it'll bring shame to Preveza".

"THERE ARE SIGNS OF A SHIP ON A THE STARBOARD FLANK!" A green haired boy shouted "THE SCOUT SHIP HAS RETURNED".

Len run to a brown haired boy "What did they find, Meito?".

"Prey! And a big one at that!"Meito answered "The nobles of Patras have a total of eight private ships. Our six ship fleet is just an escort. So we should be able to hold lots of treasure!".

Len had a weird smile on his face.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Kaito looked at the ships.

"Of course" Len said "Gakupo?".

"Yes... Their escorts... are the private ships carracks(ships made in the 15th century) ?" Gakupo asked Meito.

"That's right. They seem to be fit for combat" Meito answered.

Gakupo looked at Kaito "Well then, Kaito. Can you take three ships and try to get their escorts as far away from the flagship as possible? ".

"What about the other ships?" Kaito asked.

"They'll turn around and attack the flagship from the rear" Gakupo explained.

"What about me?" Len shouted happy.

"Chief, can you handle the flagship? " Gakupo asked the little yellow head.

"I'll leave that to the captain Kiyoteru. I want to go with Kaito" He said.

"But..." Kaito tapped Gakupo on his shoulder and whispered "I'll look after him".

Gakupo looked worried "... I understand"

Len was bouncing up and down happy "If Kaito says so, then..."

"Chief! Please don't be to reckless." Gakupo said.

Len did his tumb up "Got it!".

"Set the sails!" Kiyoteru shouted.

"It's about time, Leon" Gakupo said to the blond head.

"I SEE THEM!" Gumo shouted.

Leon looked to the ships "Our three ships!"

"How many enemy ships are following?" Gakupo wanted to know.

Leon used his hand to block to sun "hm... 4... no, 5 ships!"

"That means there's only one following the enemy's flagship" Gakupo said "Well done. Kaito truly maneuvers well".

"Leon, Let's start moving. The belle Ayme has begun to turn" Gakupo said.

Leon started walking "The enemies are getting closer...".

"Prepare the cannons!" Kiyoteru shouted "Prepare the cannons...!".

"Padre, Fergana! Change courses to the left and right!" Leon shouted "Approach the enemy ships from the side!".

"Fire!" Kiyoteru shouted and one of the cannonballs hit an enemy ship.

"Yeah!" Leon shouted happyly.

"All right! Turn to port side! Set course for south to south-east!" Kiyoteru shouted "Prepare the first line of cannons!".

The ship turned and Leon lost his ballance.

The others ran to the steersman "We're doing to knock into them! Boutdeuse!" "You're going to fast, you idiot!".

Al turned the ship and a huge wave of water got on the ship. Everyone lost their balance and fell on the ship exept for Gakupo. The ships was now next to the eney's ship.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KNOCK INTO OUR BELLE AYME!" the enemys shouted "WELL, YOU PEPLE JUST GRAZED OUT HEADS! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR LOOKING!".

"Leon" Gakupo said still holding the rope.

Leon was still laying on the floor "...I'm fine. I was just a bit suprised..." Leon stood up "How about you, Gakupo?".

"I just got splashed by some water. I'm sure it would be scary if I could see, but...".

"You stood through that?"Leon shouted.

"PREPARE THE FIRST LINE OF CANNONS!" Kiyoteru shouted "FIRE!".

The cannons fired and hit the enemys ship, pieces of the ship got destroyed and people jumped into the water to escape the fire.

"Enemy's flagship destroyed!" Leon shouted.

"Padre, Fergana, Boudeuse! Cover from the side!" Kiyoteru shouted.

"Of five ships, two are destroyed, and two are damaged!" Meito explained "One ship is withdrawing! Should we drive into them?".

"No, this is fine. We should return to the mother ship" Gakupo said "They should also be finished by now".

"KEEP THE CURRENT COURSE!" Someone shouted.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>What will happen next ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"FIRE!" The cannon's fired to the other ships.

Leon put's his hands over his ears "Ah!" Gakupo was standing next to him smiling a little.

Kaito climbed on a ship and started to fight against them while Len was hanging on a rope smiling.

The enemy lowered their flag "The enemy has lowered their flag! That means it's Victory to Vocaloid!" Leon shouted.

"That's right..." Gakupo said with a gentle smile.

Len came back on board "Gakupo! Your strategy was right on the mark! It feels so refreshing to win like this!" Len smiled.

"That simply means there were a large numbers of escorts."Gakupo said.

"Kaito, can you see Pisare's merchant ship?" Gakupo asked the bluenette.

Kaito looked at a ship "Yeah. It's still stationary."

"I see." Gakupo said "Even while looking down at them like this, I can sense that their hearts aren't at peace" He continued.

Everyone on the ship was happy "That's right! I've got a guest, so i'll leave things here to you guys" Len said to Gakupo and Kaito.

"A guest, you say?" Gakupo asked a little bit confused.

Len looked at him "Yeah. She's a young lady from somewhere, I heard..." The girl started to speak "My name is Miku Hatsune" Gakupo was shocked to hear that name "Miku... Hatsune..." He clenched his fists.

Len looked at Gakupo "You know her?" Gakupo answered "...Yes. Hatsune is a wellknown family of noble heritage in Patras".

"And why would a lady like that come to a place like this ?" Len asked to Gakupo.

"I believe she is on her way to Korladan. For generations, the duke of D'Aubigne has held the position of Korladan's Governor. And I believe this lady here is supposed to be engaged to the reigning duke" Gakupo explained to Len.

"Oh... So that measn the treasure you brought is a dowry for your marriage?" Len looked at Miku.

Miku answered "The ceremony will be in less than a year, But I wanted to at least visit the area I will be living in beforehand.".

"Hmm... But really you should think things over before getting married" Len said.

"What do you mean? " Miku asked "Do you know what slavery is ?" Len said and Miku was angry "YOU'RE SHAMELESS!" She shouted.

"I'll thake that as a compliment" Len smiled.

"Princess." Gakupo began "I'll start preparing your room." he walked away together with Miku.

"LEON!" Some caught his collar "HEY! Where is Gakupo? He's not in his room" Len said while still holding Leon's collar.

Leon looked around "Uhh... I think he's with that lady again" Leon hurried away.

"Again? Isn't that weird?" Len asked Kaito and Big Al.

"Well, It seems that is very fond of the young lady, isn't he?" Big Al laughed "And for someone like Gakupo, who can't see, appearances wouldn't matter so long as their personalities match.".

Len started to laugh " I guess you're righ... Rin's in trouble. She's got a rival!".

"Well then, Please excuse me, Miku" Gakupo opened the door "Thanks to you, i've more or less settled down. You have my gratitude, Gakupo" Miku said.

Gakupo smiled "It was my pleasure. I enjoyed talking about my hometown after such a long time as well" he said as he walked out of the door and closed it after him, as he walked further he noticed Kaito standing there.

Kaito looked pissed "What the hell are you thinking?" He started "You should be more careful about what you do. This isn't like you at all" He continued "... And what about your relationship with Rin ?".

"Isn't there a more suitable man to be the Princess's husband?" He answerd Kaito's question.

"Excuse me" He walked away from Kaito as he was thinking.

"Eight years ago, I gace my heart to that man. Ever since I betrayed him, I have neither the right nor the abiliy to love another...".

–The next day-

Miku's ten days as a prisoner ended in Liguaria, in exchange for a ransom equal to the value of fifty thousand high-class slaves. Because she was his fiancée, the duke had no objections to the amount and accepted immediately.

Len and Kaito walked into a shop "Well, if it isn't the young master from Preveza! I heard you were actively involved in this journey." A man with long red hair said.

"... You look like you've already won, Ted" Len said to the man.

Ted stood up and walked to Len "I'm simply grateful for your continuous patronage. So what will it be today?" Len was playing with a little bird in a cage "We've run out of sails, so..".

Kaito was looking around in the shop when Ted said "Of course" putting his on eachother "But as we went to great lengths to obtain them, there are certain costs involved, of course." Ted said with a smile.

Len sighed "As usual..." Kaito stood against a wall and thought 'This kind of negotiation would have been better off done by that thickskinned Gakupo'.

He looked out the window and saw someone with a cape as he saw a piece of that person's face 'Wasn't that Gakupo just now? Disguised as a woman, and...' He thought and looked better 'Isn't that someone following him!'.

"Are you trying to rip me off!" Len shouted at Ted as he was holding the man's collar "Of course not!" Ted answerd.

"Sir, I just remembered I have someplace to go. Can you go back on your own?" Kaito said to Len.

Len looked lame at Kaito "Hey, Do you think i'm some little kid?" Kaito opened the door "Then please don't get lost on your way back.".

Gakupo was walking on the street when the thought 'It's only a matter of time before Pisare and Korladan become aware of my existence' he putted his coat straight *"He's still alive, Mother! He's still alive" a little girl with short blond hair shouted* 'Eight years ago, I was found by Rin-sama. I was so happy to have been given a place to belong to, and I overstayed my welcome.' He sighed "Before a catastrophe befalls Preveza because of me, I must leave..." Gakupo said to himself when someone grabbed him and pulled him in a small house.

"It's been a long time, Gakupo" The man with black hair said and pushed Gakupo away "What's the matter? Have you forgotten my voice?".

"DON'T COME NEAR ME, TONIO!" Gakupo shouted.

"My, aren't you happy to meet your old master again? And after all I did to raise you.." Tonio came closer and grabbed Gakupo's chin "I haven't seen you since you were 15. You've become even more alluring than you were back then.".

Gakupo was troubled and showed it on his face "Why are you here...?".

"We, Sharq Amuji, were commissioned to kill you. Hell, the commissioner even gave us your location." Tonio said "I was really suprised when your name came up" He was still holding Gakupo "I heard they's already killed the assassin... But it looks like they just used a replacement. Losing track of an assassin would hurt their reputation, after all.".

Gakupo slapped Tonio's hand away "Who... Who gave you that order?".

"If you promise you'll return to us, I wouldn't mind telling you" Tonio grinned.

"YOU MURDERING OCCULTIST! I'D RATHER DIE!" Gakupo shouted.

Tonio kneeled down next to Gakupo"You're so stubborn. Then.. Should I try asking that same question to your body, just like old times?" Gakupo was shocked to hear that.

Tonio grabbed Gakupo's leg, pushed his body down and his leg up "UGH!" Gakupo was angry and tried to grab the knife that Tonio had on his back but Tonio saw what he tried to do and grabbed his hand "... You! You fool!".

Tonio pushed Gakupo down and grabbed his neck, he ripped the clothes from Gakupo's body.

"There's no point in trying to resist! Who do you think was the one who taught you how to use your sword... and your body!" Tonio grabbed Gakupo's hair.

"...Do you know what this is?" He showed a small black pill and Gakupo was shocked "I'm so merciful, I'll even let you get a taste of heaven".

"NO... STOP!" Gakupo shouted "Please stop... That's.." Tonio slipped the small pill in Gakupo's hole "Ah..".

Gakupo started to breath heavier "...It's so tight. What's wrong?" Tonio asked.

"Well, I guess it makes sense if you haven't been sleeping around." Tonio had his fingers in Gakupo's hole.

"Please... Take it out... Please..." Gakupo begged.

Tonio lifted Gakupo's head a little and Gakupo had tears rolling down his face "It's been a while, so let me enjoy myself".

Kaito looked around 'I lost him... Well he's a pirate too, so he should be able to take care of his own problems. What bothers me is why he felt the need to disguise himself like that..'Kaito was thinking when he heard a noise comming from a small house.

He looked inside and saw Gakupo being fucked by Tonio, He banged the door open "Gakupo!" Tonio jumped away and Gakupo was panting on the ground.

Tonio grabbed his knife and jumped away a bit 'What the... he's no ordinary guy.'Kaito thought "...Kaito?" Gakupo asked.

Toniowas shocked by that name "Kaito...? The demon slayer, Katja Diablo?".

"And what if I am?" Kaito grinned.

Tonio licked his sword "What an honor it is to be able to close the curtain on a legend.".

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kaito stepped forward and slashed his sword to Tonio who easly escaped it.

Kaito and Tonio were clashing sword to knife "Kaito, You mustn't let him get near you chest!" Gakupo shouted to Kaito.

Tonio flipped his knife and attacked Kaito who stopped it with his sword, they kept parring, Kaito had trouble but Tonio kept smiling. Tonio kicked up a bottle and kicked it to Kaito, he dodged it but slipped over a rope and was standing against the wall, Tonio smirked and ran to him "DIE!" HE shouted and attacked Kaito "KAITO!" Gakupo shouted.

Kaito dodged the attack and stabbed Tonio right trough his stomach "UGH!" He grabbed his bleeding stomach and fell on the ground, blood came on Gakupo face, he heard everything that happend and was shocked.

Kaito sighed in relieve and stood next to Gakupo, Gakupo had his hand on a dagger that was laying on the floor the whole time "..." He held the dagger against his neck, but Kaito smacked it out of his hands. The dagger fell on the other side of the room and Gakupo was on hands and knee's on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaito looked at Gakupo.

"Please.." Gakupo cried "Please kill me!".


	3. Chapter 3

Gakupo was sitting on his knees with his hands in his hair and his head on the ground "I'm begging you!" he cried "Just kill me!".

Kaito stood there watching Gakupo "... Gakupo" he wanted to touch Gakupo "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Gakupo shouted at Kaito.

"Calm down! This isn't like you at all!" Kaito was holding Gakupo by his hand and arm "What happend?".

Gakupo began to strungle "ENOUGH! JUST KILL ME!" Gakupo kept shouting and crying.

Kaito let go when Gakupo stopped strungling "Kill me..." he kept saying as he was looking at Tonio.

Kaito picked up something "...Aphrodisiac?" he looked at Gakupo "Did he drug you?" Gakupo was shaking.

"Please... Either kill me or... just leave" he said to Kaito.

Kaito stood up "What are you planning to do in such state?" he sighed "...Ask some stranger passing by for comfort? Or are you going to comfort yourself?".

Gakupo clenchend his fist and Kaito opened the door, while Gakupo was still sitting in front of the dead Tonio.

Kaito went to a tap to get some water, he walked back to the place where Gakupo was and when he stepped inside Gakupo looked up "Kaito...?".

He put the waterbucket on the ground and grabbed Gakupo by his arm "What?" Kaito lifted Gakupo up "Let go!".

"I'll make it more comfortable" Kaito whispered in Gakupo's ear "Don't..." as he dragged Gakupo on his lap with his face to himself.

He grabbed the waterbucked and put his finger in the water "...Shut up" he put his finger in Gakupo's hole "...Ah!" he kept moving his finger "Ah.." Gakupo kept moaning "You can come." Kaito said and Gakupo kept moaning.

**This man... Despite his cold attitude and unwillingness to accept people, his body still has such heat**

Kaito thought as he put Gakupo's hair behind his ear and kept holding some of it, he looked at Gakupo and he got shocked "Why...?" Gakupo looked at him.

**Is this... pity? Or kindness...?**

He pussed Gakupo down and took his own shirt off.

**it's like facing an opponent worth defeating with your own hands. This exhilarating feeling**

he took the rest of his clothes of and played with his manhood untill it was hard and then put it in Gakupo "...Ah!" Gakupo moaned by the feeling of something big in him.

Kaito kissed him and rolled him on his back "Ah... Haa.. No.." Gakupo shivered "Nn.." Kaito looked at him.

"Kill... me!" Gakupo said and Kaito was looking at him "I'll kill you... as many times as you want.".

They were holding hands, when Gakupo well asleep Kaito was getting the hair out of Gakupo's face.

-I first met Gakupo eight years ago.-

"FATHER!" Rin shouted as she ran to him "Rin" her father walked in with a large boy with blue hair and a small boy with yellow hair.

Rin pulled her father by his hand "Look, look, I picked him up!" she kept pulling him to the next room "He's really pretty!" she said and Len followed them.

Rin opened the door "GAKUPO!" Gakupo looked up "Wow" Len gasped by the side of the beauty "So you found him collapsed at the side of the road?" her father asked.

Rin looked at Len "He was all dirty when I found him, but he looked different from thode other people just lying on the streets.".

**He really is beautiful, but... He does not sit well with me**

Kaito moved his sword and Gakupo was shocked by the sound of it and kept his ears open.

**He reacted to the sword? Who is this guy...?**

"Rin, may I borrow him for a while?" Her father asked, Rin and Len both went out of the room.

Father sat down in the chair and Gakupo and Kaito kept standing "No one in the family... Questioned were I came from." Gakupo said to father.

"That's because we are a pirate family ourselves. There's no need to say anything you don't want to say. Your lucky to have been picked up by the ladies of our family" He explained.

Gakupo looked relieved to him "...I'm very grateful to them, but... I'm sure there's nothing I can do to repay you." He clenched his fists.

"On the contrary... Even if that is the case now, there must be a reason for yout presence here. Wheter it's for your sake, or ours..." Father put his hands together.

"You mean... fate?" Gakupo asked "There's nowhere else for you to go anyway, right?" He sat back and put his hands on the side of the chair "Then stay here. Gakupo" Gakupo looked up when hearing that.

"Well then, that's that!" father stood up "We'll talk later" Gakupo bowed down to the man.

Father and Kaito walked out of the room "He seems like an interesting kid. He knows how to use a sword" father said to Kaito "Isn't it dangerous...?"Kaito looked to father.

"There's no reason for an Assassin to infiltrate right now. He's probably just an unexpected addition. Like with you." He said to Kaito.

–After that, As the predecessor predicted, Gakupo was acknowledged as a strategist.–

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for not uploading sooner but I was stressed because of school and if I had to write my Fanfic to then i would have had a break down. so i'm really sorry

* * *

><p>Kaito was still on top of Gakupo and think what Rin and Len's dad said to him "You must not let Gakupo Leave! He will become important man to us! It's for the saoke of Vocaloid's survival!" Kaito got some of Gakupo's hair out of his face "Our predecessor predicted that Gakupo would try to leave..." Kaito kept playing with Gakupo's hair while Gakupo was sleeping "Untill now Gakupo has never shown his emotions in front of others".<p>

Kaito looked at Gakupo and started to think what happend before _Last night was the first time i've seen him let his guard down. I want to see more..._ Kaito smiled _His rage, his sadness, and every other emotion..._

_What is this feeling...?_ Gakupo slowly woke up, as soon as he saw Kaito and got shocked and Kaito smiled and said "..This is the so called Imam's finger the aphrodisiac you're drugged with?"

Gakupo didn't answer and Kaito picked up a small back with the aphrodisiac in it "I heard that each is worth five times it's own weight in cold... Sharaq Amuji" Kaito said and Gakupo flinched.

Sharaq Amuji, also called the 'Assassin Society' ultra-right extremists of the Amuji party heretics to a special training. They oppose Utau, the 'Orthodox' party whose largest supporting country is the Kingdom of Vocaloid. Vocaloid attempted to eliminate Amuji, and Sharaq reacted with assassinations. The two parties have been rivals for several hundred years. Sharaq is known for it's frightening assassins, as well as their secret poisons and aphrodisiacs released into the black market, making up a large portion of their revenu.

Kaito looked at Gakupo "Are you from Sharaq?" Gakupo looked aways and Kaito continued "What are you planning to do?".

"That... Should be my line" Gakupo put his clothes back on "Like i said... Please kill me, or just leave me here! What else are you planning on doing?" Gakupo was still looking away "Haven't you already fully enjoyed using my body?".

Kaito looked annoyed at Gakupo "... I thought you were the one doing the enjoying" Gakupo's eyebrows were now frowning "Though I must say, it seems you didn't want _me_ to do it." Kaito grinned "This has to be the first time that someone called another man's name while being held by me". Gakupo was blushing when he thought back what happend.

_Yuuma-sama!_Gakupo shouted _Yuuma-sama!._

"Ah..." Gakupo was still blushing but his eyes said that he wasn't happy, he put his right hand around his left arm. "Yuuma was Vocaloid's former attorney general" Kaito said "From what I remember, he was assassinated eight years ago. Did you do it?".

Gakupo didn't look "... Yes, I did." Kaito looked at Gakupo "Though I also heard that the assassin was executed... I see, it was to save face for Vocaloid..." Gakupo stood up and walked to the door when Kaito said "... Where do you think you're going?".

Gakupo turned around "Please don't get involved with me anymore! If word gets out that i'm still alive neither Sharaq not Vocaloid will just let it go" Kaito walked to where Gakupo is standing "So? Isn't that your problem?".

"Sorry, but there's no way I can let you leave now, or let you die." His arm against to door so that Gakupo can't open it "WHY?" Gakupo shouted at him "I should be able to leave the ship at my own Discretion!" Gakupo didn't look at Kaito "... If i'm not allowed to leave this place, Then kill me... Right here!".

"You want to die? Then why not kill yourself?" Kaito was now standing in fron of Gakupo. "... Because I was... Asked to keep on living." Kaito grabbed Gakupo by his shoulder "Don't you have a will of your own? Both the predecessor and the princess... You own then for taking you in".

"We'll talk about this if They decide to make a move" Kaito had his hand on top of his sword for a little while when Gakupo tried to steal the sword, but he was to slow for Kaito. Kaito grabbed the arm of the smaller man, turned him around and pushed him against the wall with his arm behind his back.

"Right now, you aren't my opponent. Even if you were once Sharaq's assassin." Gakupo wanted to turn around but Kaito knocked him out with a slap against his neck. Kaito caught him and sighed "What a pain.".

The ship set sail and all the crew man were busy with there tasks and Gakupo was sleeping in a room. The ship was making noices from the swaying and the waves hitting. Gakupo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. _This swaying is..! We're already at sea!._

"He got me..." Gakupo put his hand on one side of his face. **…**_ What is Kaito thinking? It's obvious that both Sharaq and Vocaloid will come after me. He should understand that it's better if i'm not here._

Gakupo moved to the edge of the bed and was sitting there now only thinking. _Why bring me back? _The door opened and Leon walked in "Ah. Thank godness! You finally woke up!" Gakupo moved into a different position "Leon...".

"Please don't scare me like that again!" Leon was really concerned about him. "I'm sorry" Gakupo avoided to look him in the eyes. Leon was shaking his head "It's alright! I'll go get you some food" Gakupo smiled as he saw that Leon had a tear rolling down his cheek.

Gakupo dressed up as Leon went out of the room, Gakupo decided to go to the deck "Oh, You're back up on your feet already?" Len walked to Gakupo "I heard you weren't feeling well" he continued to Gakupo.

Gakupo made a small bow "Oh... Yes, sorry to worry you". _...He didn't tell them the truth. Looks like he wants to come clean myself._ "So, are we going directly to the mansion ?" Gakupo asked the smaller boy "No, We're going to our uncle's place first. Looks like Rin is already there". Gakupo was a bit shocked and was thinking of the place they were going to.

"Even so, I thought Fipper would try to take revenge against us, but the deal was pretty clean!" Len was smilling when thinking about the things that didn't happen. "..Indeed" Gakupo was standing next to the railing and was keeping the hair out of his face so they wouldn't tickle him. _Perhaps they thought it would be disadvantageous to oppose Vocaloid... or, is it some kind of challenge?_

The ship was sailing and it was getting dark so Gakupo decided go to bed when he was almost falling asleep his breathing became heavier and he was gripping his sheats. "It'll be fine. I can stand it" Gakupo said. The drug's effects last for three days, the person that took it will have some sort of pain for those 3 days. "... You don't look fine to me" The bluenette stood next to Gakupo's bed "Kaito!" Gakupo was shocked that he didn't notice or hear him earlier "When did you come in?".

Kaito moved closer to Gakupo and pushed him down on the bed and pinned his arms down "Let go!" Gakupo shouted. Kaito moved closer to Gakupo "If you yell like that, they'll be able to hear you outside". Kaito move his hands from his arms to the shoulders "Please... Let go!" Gakupo kept saying.

"Do you really want me to?" Kaito said with a grin on his face "No other man will be able to help you". Gakupo tried to push Kaito away "That's...!" Kaito kissed Gakupo and moved his hand to Gakupo's face to keep his face from moving away, Kaito broke the kiss "Why...?" Gakupo said when breathing a bit heavier then normal. "This isn't like you! Wat are you afraid of? It's almost as if you're telling me outright that you have such a weakness." Kaito said to the scared looking boy.

Kaito pinned Gakupo down to bed again "Is... Is my body that good? Enough to seduce Vocaloid's Shion Kaito? What an Honor!" Gakupo moved his face and said it with a sarcastic voice. "It's certainly not bad." Kaito smiled "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITTY!" Gakupo shouted with all his might "IF YOU'RE JUST PITYING ME, I'D RATHER YOU KILL ME INSTEAD!". Kaito moved his head closer "It's not pity. Go ahead and resist with all your strenght... And let me see your expression while you struggle desperatly" He grinned. "Wha..!" Gakupo was even more shocked to hear that while Kaito started to undress Gakupo. "Don't make any noise" Kaito whispert in Gakupo's ear. Kaito started to play with Gakupo's manhood and Gakupo couldn't do anything but moan. Kaito also started to play with Gakupo's hole after he prepared that he put his hard manhood in Gakupo and he kept moaning, Kaito slowly started to move and the boy kept moaning untill he came and so did Kaito. Gakupo fell asleep after they were done and Kaito kept holding him and smiled. He put Gakupo down and put his own clothes on and left the boy alone and asleep in his room.

A beautifull coast/moutain city with nice houses, a lot of people on the street and a kids playing. There was one house that was the largest and stood a bit against the mountain. A young man with blond hair, green eyes and good quality clothes. You could see that his family was of good wealth. The young man was looking at see with a angry glance.

"Kiyoshi-niisama!" A girl with teal hair said. The boy turned around "Miku. Ah... You look much better now. I'm glad". The girl looked at Kiyoshi "I'm sorry to have worried you. And make you spend all the money..." She made a bow to the boy. "No, I was too naive. I am truly sorry to have let you experience something so horried" His emotion on his face didn't change.

_Those dirty pirated who dare disgrace the Kamui name... I should've ordered the navy to get rid of them immediatly..._

"I'm glad to see you unharmed, Miku" Kiyoshi held miku's hand and brought her to her room. "Brother... There was someone in Vocaloid who was very kind to me. I ask that you please spare him!" She made a bow and waited for the young man to answer. "Oh... There is such a thing as a kind pirate?" He was suprised at what she said. "I believe he is not actually a pirate... If not for that man, I may well have been sold to as a slave!" She grabbed his arm. He smiled "What he good looking?" he said as a joke. "That's... Yes, He was very beautiful. But he couldn't see. Even thought he had such beautiful blue eyes." She kept saying to Kiyoshi, he was only smiling at her. "He was blind?" He was a bit confused about that "Did you ask for his name...?" He asked her, she looked at him and he had a scary expression on his face "I did" She said to him "What is his name them?" He tried to give a smile "Gakupo... His name was Gakupo!" His expression on his face got scarier.

**_Gakupo... I thought i'd never hear that name again._**

"That's right! If you're feeling better, shall we eat together tonight?" He gave a gentle smile to the girl. "That's fine. Um..." She pulled her skirt up a bit so she could move beter. "Well then, write a letter to our parents at home before dinner. You've caused them much worry" He said and the girl walked away, when she was out of sight he banged his hand against the wall "Gakupo is still alive?".

_**Or is it someone with the same name? If i send an assassin to bring back "Gakupo's" head, then I will know for certain... **_

his expression was more scarier then before, he had a killer aura emitting from his body.

_**Whether that blue eyed devil is dead or alive!**_

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Yuuma = VY2<p>

Kiyoshi = my vocaloid OC... i couldn't find anymore many vocaloid so i wrote my own vocaloid in it and please don't hate my OC for this, he isn't mean D:

some names I changed and some stayed the same

Sharaq = Assassin organisation and Vocaloid is a land xD


End file.
